heaven
by emorexia
Summary: naruto x hinata, wat would happen if naruto and the gang go on a carribean trip! very fluffy! lemon on chapter 3!
1. Chapter 1

**Heaven **

**Chapter 1**

Hinata Hyuga was the most popular girl in school, the captain of the cheerleading squad, student body president and all around role model. She was the perfect girl and everyone loved her. She was strolling down the busy corridor of Konoho high, smiling and waving to people as she passed. 

An ear piercing screech could be heard coming down the hall and stopped in front of her in a pink blur. Sakura, her best friend, skidded to a stop and hugged her while still bouncing. "Have you heard?"

"What?" Hinata tried to pull her arm from the death grip Sakura had on her, but gave up on the unsuccessful tugs, "Tell me."

"They've just revealed what the senior class trip is going to be!!" 

"Really?" Every year the senior class went on a big trip and the location was only revealed two week prior to departure. "So are you going to tell me or are you going to stand there all day?" 

"Okay, okay, hang on I was just getting to the point until _someone_… interrupted me!!" Sakura gave a small glare at Hinata but knowing it was just a joke.

"Well they've decided to take us to……"

"Take us where…?"

"On a Caribbean cruise!" 

"Oh my god!! Really!!"

Hinata and Sakura grabbed onto each other and bounced around, squealing with delight at the top of their lungs. The decibel level of the two screams nearly levelled the hall making near by students hold and cover their ears. Luckily for them they soon stopped after getting glares to quieten down with the vocals.

"Oooo, I really can't believe this! Can you?"

"No I'm still trying to get over the shock, do you know what this means right?" Sakura gave an evil grin at Hinata.

"Oh no, you're not thinking what I think your thinking!" Hinata started backing off knowing very well what Sakura was thinking.

"Yea that's right, SHOPPING TIME!"

-------

The day couldn't have dragged on any slower for Hinata. By the time chemistry came, her last class of the day, she thought she was going to scream in frustration. At lunch the girls decided to get together after school and head to the mall to pick out some new bathing suits and whatever else they might need on the trip. And let's just say the thought of shopping felt more appealing to balanced equation. But she knew when the girls dragged her out shopping; she would be purchasing the most revealing outfits she would have ever bought.

The bell rang.

In a calm mannered way Hinata left her chemistry class knowing that her torture was about to begin. She knew wearing nice clothes, having nice hair, makeup etc... Was part of being popular, but some days she felt like putting aside all the glamour and start being herself. She walked out of the sober brick buildings. "Well then shall we go Ladies?"

Ino nodded enthusiastically "Hell yea, come on we got to go and get them bikinis before other girls get them!" she started pulling Hinata towards the direction of the mall, Hinata sigh but then she held her head high and walked to the mall with a smile on her face, _'Heck what's a few hours of shopping going to do?"_

-----

Hinata fell on a chair exhausted with her feet red and sore, '_That is the last time I'm going shopping with them again!' _She slowly got up and they filed out of the air-conditioned mall and cringed at going back out to the heat and humidity outside. Unfortunately for them, they glanced at their ride and sigh, the bus was overcrowded and the air conditioner look like it wasn't working. _'At least I'll be able to get home!"_

"Hey Hinata!"

Hinata looked over to where the voice had come from. Naruto Uzumaki, her oldest friend ran over. They'd known each other for as long as she could remember. Tall and handsome is the way you could describe him. Well to Hinata she thought he was handsome and had a long time crush on him. In his hurry to get to them he trip over the feet of a couple seated on a bench. Stumbling he caught himself before he fell face first and continued over, tossing an apology over his shoulder.

Tenten elbowed Hinata, "Hey look who's coming, its your lover boy."

"Shhh, shut up Tenten! He might hear you!" Hinata blushed as Naruto skidded to a halt in front of them. 

"Hey girls!" Naruto ran his hand through his blonde mop of hair and straightened his shoulders. He smiled warmly at the girls "Hey did you hear about the cruise? I can't wait, neither can the guys! Its going to be wicked!" 

The girls rolled their eyes but laughed at Naruto's funny expression

Hinata was about to reply back, but Sakura butted in asking "Is Sasuke defiantly coming and is he going to be wearing his swim shorts??" 

Naruto rubbed the back of his head knowing perfectly well he was going to be bombarded by questions from the girls knowing if their _so called crush_ is going to be there. "Yes _all _the boys are going to be there and yes they are _all _going to be wearing their swim shorts!"

The girls faced lit up like Christmas lights and started blushing knowing they would see their crushes without a shirt on. 

Hinata laughed at them knowing what they were thinking. She looked over at Naruto and caught her breath as the sun was hitting onto his face at a right angle making him even more handsome. "So are you all packed and ready?"

"Dam right I am, its going to be the best field trip of the year!" 

"Hehe, don't forget about your sun cream, you do remember the last time you forgot?" Hinata giggled from the funny picture she had of Naruto sunburned last year.

"Hehe yea thanks Hinata, you're a life saver otherwise I would probably look like a tomato again like last year!" he laughed embarrassingly trying to rub off the blush on his face. 

"Come on Hinata, we got to go more shopping!"

"What we've just been shopping! I'm defiantly not going back to that hell hole!"

"Hinata come on, didn't you hear all the boys are going and if we don't get some _nicer_ clothes then they are going to run off with sum blonde twit!!"

"Hey I'm blonde!" Ino stuck her tongue at Sakura.

"Hehe I didn't mean you, no offence to any blondes!" Sakura started muttering apologies to Ino, knowing very well Ino can get a right strop. 

"Haha, I'm only messing with you Sakura, I knew you didn't mean it literally." Sakura let out a sigh letting her shoulders relax. 

"So are we going shopping then or what?" Tenten had already dragged Temari back to the mall.

"Okay okay, come on Hinata!" Sakura dragged Hinata away from Naruto as she was about to tell him not to forget anything.

"Oh, okay I'll see you later Hinata" 

"Bye Naruto," Hinata waved at him over her shoulder and let the girls steer her into Topshop. "Do we really have to go shopping!" 

The girls all screamed at once "YES!!"

----

The girls agreed and the rest of the day was spent talking about clothes and boys and dreaming about what the trip was going to be like.

Two hours later the girls walked through the emptying mall toward the exit, loaded with bags and bags of new 'cruise' clothes, lotions and makeup.

"Finally, time to get home and rest my feet!" Hinata felt exhausted and just wanted to go and sleep and dream of Naruto in bed with her doing……

'_eek, what was I thinking then!" _

Giggling and laughing they walked out into the darkening parking lot, ready to get on the next bus.

"Hey! Need a lift?" Naruto pulled up alongside the curb in his new Ford.

The girls all gave each other a glance "Umm, sorry we can't Naruto we're all going in different directions... but Hinata wouldn't mind a lift coz she's heading the same way as you anyway, isn't that right Hinata?" all the girls gave Hinata an amuse stare and pushed her lightly towards the car.

"Yea sure why not Naruto, I really can't be bothered to wait for the bus." Hinata gave the girls a death glare knowing they had did this on purpose. 

She got into the car and then droved off to Hinata's home. She could just make out some of her friends giggling in the distance. _'Oooo they are so dead…but at least I'm in the car alone with Naruto!" _

"Thanks Naruto, it's really great for you to give me a ride." She gave him a smile.

He merely shrugged. "What are friends are for right?" Naruto guided the car easily onto the onramp and into the stream of traffic. "So have a good day shopping?" He jerked his thumb at the pile of bags in the back seat.

"Yeah. It's wasn't bad but it was kind of fun buying all these nice clothes!"

Naruto just shook his head "I don't get it why women love shopping so much!" 

"I know. For women, shopping is almost therapeutic, while for men it's more like a torture session."

"You got that right." He pulled up to a great mansion gate waving at the guard at the front, they let them in with a wave and a smile. "Well, here we go." 

"Thanks again Naruto. Talk to you later ok?" Hinata struggled to get the bags together while at the same time tried to fish her keys out of her pocket.

"Hold on." He quickly got out of the car and pulled some of the bags out of the back. "Here let me help you."

"Thanks." _He is such a gentleman_. She unlocked the door and walked in closely followed by Naruto. 

"Hello sweetie" Hiashi Hyuga walked into the kitchen from his office. "Did you have a nice time shopping?" 

"Hi daddy, yea the girls dragged me along again!" she gave her a dad a peck on the cheek.

"Naruto, ahh I see Hinata been dragging you along to be her personal bag carrier again." Hiashi laughed and gave Naruto a wink.

"No sir just gave her a ride back and you know me I am a gentleman that like to help a damsel in distress!" Hinata rolled her eyes and gave Naruto a small nudge. Hiashi laughed at the two of them _'they sure make a great couple' _

Hinata took her portion and placed it in her bedroom while Naruto took his portion and placed it next it to the others. 

"Well I'll better be going now," 

"Yea it's getting late. I'll walk you to the door." The phone started ringing as they got to the door. "I'll see you in English tomorrow okay."

"Yeah, oh do you remember what work we were supposed to do for tomorrow?"

"Yeah--" She was cut off by her father's voice

"Hinata, Sakura is on the phone." 

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow Naruto, Bye." She waved till he was out of site and picked the phone, but was immediately bombard with questions from her best friend.

'_Sigh, this was going to be a long night.' _


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The next two weeks flew by and before they knew it was time to leave. Hinata had spent a week packing and unpacking, making sure she had everything. She was really looking forward to spending some time with Naruto.

Smiling, Hinata zipped her suitcase for the final time. This was going to be a great trip!

Her father drove her to the boat.

"Now have a good time dear, just be careful okay" Hiashi looked at his daughter and smiled knowing she was growing more beautiful everyday.

"Don't worry daddy, I'll be fine." She gave her a dad a kiss on the cheek and got of the car, just as Naruto came up to her and gave her a hand with the luggage. 

"Don't worry sir I'll look after her." Naruto gave Hinata a dazzling smile and Hinata was memorized by the smile until naruto started dragging all her luggage with his.

"Hey naruto, here let me help you can't honestly carry mine and yours at the same time." She tried to get some of her luggage off Naruto, but he wouldn't budge.

"Nope, no can do miss, you see it's not gentleman like to have a gorgeous girl as yourself to be carrying so many stuff, besides I might get a tip at the end." He winked at her making her blush bright red.

She knew she wasn't going to carry her stuff, so asked if she could at least carry her handbag and some of the small bags. She waved at her dad and blew him a kiss, while he caught it and blew a kiss back. 

They both walked to the boat while Hiashi watched from the distance, _'good luck to both of you, sigh I wish you could see our little girl now Kinashi, you would have been so proud of her and they both deserved each other'_

_----_

It took them some thirty-five minutes before finding there cabins which weren't far from each other. They had wandered the deck trying to find it for them self for a while then gave up and asked someone, only that someone obviously had had no clue either. He sent them in a completely wrong direction.

Finally Naruto dropped Hinata stuff in her cabin and headed for his. He walked in and dropped his bags. _It looks like the guys had already been here_. He walked to one of the beds that wasn't occupied by luggages and fell on to it. His mind drifted on to Hinata's face, _'whoa she looked so beautiful today, I wish I could have hold her and kiss them sweet lips of hers, sigh, maybe her dad was right, maybe I was falling in love!' _

------

Hinata quickly finished unpacked and then headed back onto the deck to check out the facilities and to try and find her friends. 

On the ship she was pleased to find a mall, three pools, and about a billion other things to do. She soon found her friends with the guys. She giggled to herself watching her friends blushing around their crushes. There was Sasuke, Shikamaru, Chouji, Neji her cousin from her mother side and of course her crush Naruto. 

By the time they finished checking the decks the sun was high in the sky and the party was in full swing. The band was playing loud calypso music and people were scattered everywhere some in the pool, others playing volleyball. The rest were resting on the decks soaking up the sun and enjoying the music.

All the girls headed back to their cabins to change into their bathing suits. Hinata was wearing lavender coloured bikini and matching sarong and flip-flops. She found the girls already at the pool playing volleyball with the boys.

"Hey guys." She quickly jumped into the pool getting a tingly feeling that someone was watching her. 

Naruto was coming out of the toilets when he spotted Hinata by the swimming pool. His face turned red and his heart started beating ten miles per hour. _'Wow!' _Was his first thought watching her play volleyball, his eyes travelled up and down her upper body and landed on her chest, she had the figure of a goddess. He shook his head trying to remind himself that this was Hinata he was checking out and she would hate him if she knew. 

He went over to the others with a smile on his face trying desperately to keep the blush from arising on to his face and making sure his eyes were not wandering to Hinata's chest. 

---------

It was over at least an hour before they got out of the pool and headed for their cabin. Hinata was walking to her cabin in deep thought, when suddenly she bumped into a running Naruto.

They both bang into each other and Hinata waited for the hard impact but found her head hitting a soft naked chest. They both lay there trying to recover from the impact. Hinata gently moved herself to get up and slightly brushed her breast against Naruto's chest. They both gasped having a new sensation running through their body. Naruto looked up at Hinata and saw something very unusual in her eyes _'could it be lust?'_ his eyes wandered to her chest and saw them perked up, his mind was filled with all pervy thoughts, _'No this is Hinata your thinking about, so what if she has the most delicious breast ever and her straddling on top of your member which is losing its self control, she is your friend, so just help her up now you pervert!' _

Naruto gently lifted Hinata and place his hand behind his head and gave an embarrassing laugh "hehe, I'm really sorry about that Hinata, I didn't mean to do that honest!" 

Hinata was as bright as a tomato and couldn't get that tingly feeling away when she had brushed herself against Naruto. She nervously replied "No, no, it's not your fault it was me who wasn't looking, so I'm the one who should be apologising." 

Naruto and Hinata looked at each other awkward and smiled and said they'll see other later. 

They both walked to their own cabins but still couldn't shake the tingly feeling they had and their crush for each other seems to be growing more by every minute. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Hinata put on the dress she had purchased to impress Naruto which the small incident from earlier on kept re-surfing into her mind. She checked herself over, making sure her hair, makeup and dress looked perfect then headed back out to dinner. 

She walked into the enormous dinning hall. Everyone was dressed in their evening finery and looking all relaxed. She spotted the boys and the girls at a table across the other side of the room and having a fantastic time. She made her away across and sat right next to Naruto knowing perfectly well that she was put here on purpose. "Hey everyone!"

"You look fantastic Hinata!" Ino winked and turned back to her conversation with Chouji which she kept gazing at his eyes. 

Hinata smiled at them. Tenten and Neji were sitting together, Temari and Shikamaru and Sakura with Sasuke. They all looked fabulous and happy. '_It's only me and Naruto left and well…I wouldn't mind being a couple with him!'_

The dinner went great and everyone was having a fantastic time. Hinata soon forgot about her little accident with Naruto and had fun laughing with her mates. Her smile soon turned to a frown when she noticed a girl was all over Naruto and dragging him to the dance floor. She suddenly felt a jealous rage from her stomach and wanted to punch the girl who was all over her man _'her man? Whoa where did that come from?' _she looked sadly at the couple on the dance floor and felt she was being stupid for feeling like this, when Naruto could go and date any girl he wants. 

She felt she was being left out then; her friends were having a nice romantic time dancing with their crushes while she sat at the table watching them. She suddenly felt a longing in her heart, so left the dining hall thinking that fresh air would calm her down and the jealous little being in her stomach.

"Ahh, this feels much better." She sigh and let the cool breeze sweep over her letting out her anger and confusing running with the wind. Small goosebumps appeared on her arm but ignoring the cold she stayed outside letting her mind think back to her and Naruto's little accident. 

Suddenly a jacket was placed onto her shoulder. She gave out a gasp and turned around only to come face to face with Naruto. "Hey why are you doing out here all by yourself?" Naruto looked down at her face seeing sadness in her eyes. "Hinata what's wrong?"

Hinata gazed back at his face and saw concern and something else in his eyes _could it be love?_ "Do you think anyone would love me Naruto?" this shocked Naruto and then let out a little laugh. He stopped after he saw confusion marked on Hinata's face. He gazed adoringly into her eyes and fell into their depths. 

"Someone would have to be stupid not to fall in love with you, you're the most amazing person I know, with your cute laugh and you're adoring face" Naruto held her face in his hands and rubbed her cheeks which he felt her cheeks growing hot. "Also you look even cuter when you blush."

Hinata was lost in Naruto's eyes and couldn't move as she felt Naruto head come closer and closer until she could feel his hot breath against his lips; she trembled and felt weak even if she was standing against a railing. Then Naruto's lips settled onto hers. They were soft and oh so tender. Her heart thudded so loudly she was sure he could hear it. His lips was so intoxicating and she gently placed her hands at the back of his head running her hands through his hair, feeling his lips asking permission for access, she opened her mouth and nearly felt herself fainting as his hot tongue was tasting her out and dancing with her tongue and she felt a hot sensation from the bottom of her stomach to her abdomen.

It was quite some while before they both parted panting hard to get some air back. Naruto rested his head against Hinata's forehead gazing at the lavender eyes he fell in love with. They both gazed each other lovingly and felt each other's thumping heart beat. They stayed staring at each other and knew right then that they were in love and didn't want the night to stop. 

They both knew what each other was thinking and walked quietly to a reserved cabin which they were given a key to at the beginning of the trip, they didn't have a clue why they needed another cabin but soon realised that the girls had done this for them.

They entered the room seeing a king size bed at the end of the room and flowers place in every corner. The room was beautiful and it was all theirs. 

They gazed at each other and smiled. They found themselves kissing a minute later and were turning passionate. Naruto's hands were roaming Hinata's body feeling the curve of her breast and hips. She moaned as she felt his hands massaging her breast in slow rhythmic way.

She felt the warmth of his fingers moving down her back, freeing her from her dress and the last button came open; he slipped his hands inside caressing her ribs and moving inexorably around to the front of her body. He eased the gown down as she slipped her arms from the sleeves until it lay in a puddle around her feet. Her bra went with it and belatedly she realised he had unhooked it. 

Naruto's eyes gazed down her body drinking in her every curve and every dip of her body. She felt the heat in the path his eyes traced over her. When they returned to hers, they had gone to a dark stormy blue showing lust and love. 

Slowly he raised her hands and tugged her gently towards him and hoarsely said "beautiful, you're beautiful." His large palms stroked over each of her breast, slowly circling and rolling until she felt her nipples rising into taut buds beneath his fingers. A wanton throbbing spread low in her abdomen and she closed her eyes raising her hands to clasp the heavy muscular shoulders. 

He lifted her from the dress and into his arms, carrying her to the king size bed in a bridal style and placing her atop of the sheets. Leaving her for a moment to undress himself feeling his hard member throbbing. 

Hinata had turned her head to watch, and she was fascinated by the sight of him, passion aroused in her blossomed and she recalled the wetness between her legs. 

He gently placed a knee on the mattress and moving to lie on his side next to her. Against her hip, his hot silky strength throbbed. He laid a hand on her belly as he leaned over her taking her mouth in a deep imitation of possession; she wound her arms around his neck pulling him closer. His chest felt as if it held a furnace inside where it pressed against her sensitive breasts. She twisted her torso rubbing herself against him and he let out a moan. 

She smiled against his lips, and then gasped as the hand on her belly moved slowly but inexorably down, down to her woman's mound and between her legs, cupping her heat in his palm. His stealthy fingers began a steady circling stroke, growing bolder with each caress. Heat flared low in her belly; her hips began to move against his hand. 

Naruto looked down at Hinata's face and saw love in her eyes as he kept making circular strokes in her womanhood. He gazed at her intently and asked hoarsely "Are you sure about this Hinata, we don't have to do this we can wait if you want?" He tried desperately to control himself but her body and her scent of sex was so intoxicating. He didn't want to hurt her and wanted to make sure she was ready for this. 

Hinata gazed back at him and gave him a reassuring smile and pulled him down putting all her love in that one simple kiss. She was more than ready; she had been waiting for this moment since she had started having feelings for him.

He eased his weight onto her lying fully on top covering her from head to foot with his big body. His big, _aroused _body. She could feel the hard length of him prodding gently at the V of her legs, and excitement spiralled within her so fiercely that her hands shook where they clung to his broad back. 

He lowered himself gently and slowly pushed forward resisting her barriers. She whimpered at the inexorable pain, silent tears ran down her face and he kissed them trying to say he was sorry. She smiled knowing he was blaming himself for the pain so she kissed him and thrust her hips towards him. 

He groaned feeling the pleasure but held himself still within her, for her body to adjust to the sensation, as the pain slowly calmed she tried to wiggle her body to get that more feeling of pleasure. He groaned, so slowly he thrust in to help her still get use to his hard length. 

His thrust sent her over the edge and she dug her heels into his buttocks inexorably shoving him deep within her. "Ahh, Naruto… please…..faster…..ohhh!!" His head started pounding, blood rushed through it as his body began to primitive, driving his rhythm that would lead him to climax. 

Her heels climbed his back as he thrust, and she threw her head back, her body arching like a drawn bow. A high kneeing tore from her throat as he felt the ripples of her release begin, shaking her like a leaf in a high wind, repeated pulses that stroked the flesh fitted within her. At the back of his neck, a shiver began working its way down his backbone in a lightening flash of command, and his body obeyed taking him into his own frenzied tooth grinding finish. 

They both lay there panting hard and he pulled himself from her and laid next to her, he was so tired but he managed to pull her into an embrace and lay her head against his chest.

She could feel his heart beating against his chest and over coming sleepiness took over her. She looked at her friend, her lover but most of all her life, he looked so adorable as the moon lay across his face, they shared a sweet tender kiss and she whispered into his ear "I love you Naruto Uzumaki" 

He looked down at the beauty beside him and his heart felt like exploding with all the love he had for the girl in his arms, "I love you too Hinata Hyuga, and I will never let you go" 

They lay gazing at each other and knew then that this was the beginning for a bright future. They nestled into each others warmth letting there mind drift to blissful dreams. They both had smiles on their faces and they knew right there and then, that they were in heaven.

The end 

**so wat do you think?**

**really fluffy aint it? sorry this story is quite short coz ive been busy doing my sequel for my other story!**

**okay so leave me a review on wat u think. btw i dont own naruto! TT**

**XDXDXDXDXD**


End file.
